


[源特]我知道他爱你

by the_poacher



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 弃权声明：同人小说，无关真人⚠️83过去式，源特现在时⚠️宽松的现实背景（虽然有现实背景感，但是没有严格的事件对应）⚠️不是很黄
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：同人小说，无关真人
> 
> ⚠️83过去式，源特现在时  
> ⚠️宽松的现实背景（虽然有现实背景感，但是没有严格的事件对应）  
> ⚠️不是很黄

“所以，你就只能忍一周吗？”利特轻轻地取笑他。他嘴角的梨涡微显，眼睛却是灰色的湖水。  
在公司的楼梯间里，始源像个青涩的练习生一样郑重地向他告白。

而就在一周之前希澈公开了恋情。

——但是，他们已经彼此疏远了多长时间？好像连概念都很模糊。  
曾经的83。  
后来的几年，他们的关系若即若离，甚至分别和其他人约会，把周围的人都搞糊涂了，他自己也不清楚。

我们现在到底还是恋人吗？  
我们真的曾经成为过恋人吗。  
时至今日，还有“我们”吗……

这些问题纠缠了他好久，直到那天夜里11点，他突然被召到公司开会。  
小小的会议室里他们的六个经纪人都在，社长也在；希澈坐在最里面的位置，黑漆漆的瞳仁看着他，带着他无法揣测的情绪。  
他还僵在那种不详的预感中时，另一个公司的社长从他背后进了门。  
回头看到别的公司的团队时他马上明白了，所有细细小小的线索在他眼前瞬间拼成完整的画面，连对方是哪个组合的哪个成员都准确地猜到。

他的心想要立刻破碎成一千片四散逃离，但他人格里“队长”的角色出来掌控了局面，所以他没有当场分崩离析地散开。  
他和希澈并肩坐着，眼睛却不看对方。

现场的气氛好得诡异，好像在庆祝希澈的新恋情。  
既然绯闻已经压不住了，那么干脆地承认，也算亡羊补牢。  
但是两位社长看似轻松大度的态度，背后也是刀光剑影。  
希澈被逼进一个尴尬的死角，似乎他是唯一的受益者，而两家公司即将受到的经济损失，则是社长们的慷慨解囊，用甜蜜的少女的爱情奖励这个在娱乐圈拼杀了十五年的功臣宿将。

这不公平，这对Super Junior的希澈不公平。  
利特很快掌握了情况，用他一贯的委婉谦和的态度，滴水不漏的语言，加上某种陌生的冷酷去和对方公司，甚至和自己公司的社长谈判。

李社长早就知道利特不是什么模范员工，当公司和旗下组合的利益发生冲突的时候，这个队长最难搞。他看起来最好说话，实际上，最不容易屈服。  
这么多年和这个年轻人之间的拉锯，他曾以为自己占据了绝对优势，甚至忽视了顺从的外表之下柔韧的顽抗。  
所以后来，当他终于意识到利特已经变得成熟和强硬时，不免惊讶和怅然。

但今天的利特还是让社长感到陌生。他的衬衫的袖子热情地挽到手肘前面，那双骨节分明的手却冷静地轻轻搁在桌面上。他的态度似乎有些疏离，保护成员的意志又绝不退让。

我让你来对付他，你还真可以，一边对付他，一边连我都对付。李社长无奈地想着，甚至觉得有点好笑。

事件中心的希澈根本没有开口说话的立场，看着他的同岁朋友的眼神里，明明白白写着庆幸。  
庆幸他在这里，保护自己不受折磨。  
在一种虚假的轻快氛围中，漫长的酷刑持续了整整2小时，到会议结束时，利特的头皮是麻木的。

“正洙……”  
“祝贺你。”  
三个字把希澈欲语还休的感谢塞回去。

在地下停车场遇到对手公司的社长，那人依然摆出乐坛前辈大哥的友好态度，过来跟他握手，拍拍他的后背：利特啊，没想到你这么厉害，平时真看不出来。自己开车吗？哦，经纪人开，那就好，回去好好休息一下，你的脸色太白了。

凌晨3点30分在家中盥洗室的镜子里，他看到自己的脸色白得像鬼。

「我们真的结束了。」

这个念头突然天旋地转地砸来，把他撞倒在地上。  
握在手里的iPhone摔飞出去，亮着的屏幕上是希澈和女友甜蜜的合影——经纪人发过来让他确认的新闻通稿。  
啊，是踩到了撒在地上的水了吧。

髋骨的旧伤剧烈地痛，他咬着牙小心地转动了一下脖子，确认颈椎没有受伤。  
队长不能受伤。

空儿过来看了一下热闹又跑走了——

“哥，我忍了好久了，我自己都不知道有多久，有没有一个世纪那么久。”  
始源的眼睛深深地看着利特。  
他没有撒谎，他不记得自己爱这个哥哥多久了，只记得当他突然意识到自己爱着队长哥哥的时候，胸腔里烧灼一样的痛。

每一次有人说，好想作为崔始源出生啊……他都只是无奈地笑笑。  
那种求而不得的折磨，再优越的人生也不能抵消。

每一次看着他的背影，每一次收到他发来的简讯，每一次那双微凉的手贴上他的皮肤时，

那种一刻也不停的，在心脏末端细碎的啃啮。

这是圣父给我的考验吗？

哥哥为什么不能看着我呢？

……我比希澈哥，有差很多吗？

“这样吧，始源，”利特即将开口说的话，在始源听起来像玄妙的判词：  
“你帮我走出来，同样的，我也会帮你走出来，好吗？”

“哥，我不懂你的意思。”  
“你帮我忘记他，而我会帮你……停止喜欢我。”  
凉凉的手指按在始源的手背上：“好吗？”

“哥要怎么让我不再爱你？”

那还不简单吗，让你看见真实的我就好了。  
利特没有把这个可悲的想法说出来。

“你相信我吗？相信我的话就听我的。”

“好！哥，我相信你。”  
始源像小朋友向父母发愿要考满分一样认真地点点头。

对始源的顺从，利特一点也不意外。  
他的这么多弟弟当中，始源一直都是最乖的。  
甚至大家都会开玩笑说，特哥随便说一句话，始源都是当圣旨听的。

“那你明天晚上到我家来吧。”  
“嗯？明，明天吗？”始源紧张得脸红起来。  
“约会喔。”  
利特伸出尾指，始源立刻勾上了。

“哥，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”  
始源试探着向利特倾身，他的哥哥没有躲开，所以他吻在他的嘴唇上。

薄薄的嘴唇很柔软，被敞开的窗户透进来的冷风吹得冰凉。

“明天见。”  
“好。”


	2. 僭越

「对不起，哥，今天拍摄要到很晚。可能夜里11点才能拍完。」

利特看着收到的短信，想起始源正在拍的电视剧，好像是演年轻的企业家。  
本色出演吗？队长大人偷笑了一下。

「没关系。改天再约好了。」

过了有一阵子始源才回：「可是我真的不想改天。」

啊，他有几年没这样了，撒娇小马。  
利特马上想象到了始源一脸不情愿的样子。  
想想自己基本上都是凌晨两三点睡，就回复「那你忙完再过来也可以。」

怕弟弟匆忙中出错，又发一句：「不要赶，我会等你。」

利特这天并没有行程，他好整以暇地带着心空去做狗狗spa，自己去健身房锻炼，回家一个人做饭一个人吃，看了一会儿神童的综艺节目「大逃脱」，脑内麻麻地浮满了下次见到神童要唠叨他的话。  
倒也没有很期待始源过来，虽然也不能说完全没有在等。

11点刚过空儿就暴躁地叫起来，然后门铃响了。  
始源要是穿着西装拿着花过来就好玩了。利特有点恶趣味地想。

当然不会了。  
始源明显直接从片场赶来，穿着熟悉的开司米高领衫和深驼色呢大衣，因为角色是企业家的关系，二八分的短发也收拾得整整齐齐。

“肚子饿不饿？”  
“挺饿的。”  
“OK，那给你做宵夜吧。”  
比起约会，更像亲密的弟弟来串门的感觉，始源顶着心空的暴叫在餐桌旁坐下，等着哥哥喂食。

始源什么都会听他的。  
怎么打发时间，不用商量，哥哥喜欢的就好。  
吃什么晚餐，看什么电影，只要哥哥高兴就好。  
给他什么他都甘之如饴地接受，真挚地赞美和感谢。

「世上最好养活的富二代」，他们的歌迷们这样形容他。

《最料秘》的MC大人，下厨做个宵夜当然手到拈来，不到10分钟两碗海鲜面就上了桌，给始源开了一瓶啤酒，自己喝可乐。  
聊天的内容也是互相吐槽对方毁坏团队的形象：  
“我们是偶像啊，哥怎么每次连BB霜都不抹就出去。”  
“那你怎么能把偶像剧演得那么搞笑呢？谁见过偶像剧男主角像你一样装疯卖傻的。这次好不容易演个正剧，最好不要让我再看到有人说你‘乱用脸’。”  
“哥，我这次演的也是搞笑的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“始源啊，有机会的话，还是演个正剧吧。”  
“哥觉得我能演得了正剧吗？”  
“当然了，你可是将来要在忠武路走上顶峰的崔演员啊。”

噗。始源滑稽地喷了一口啤酒。

“喂，不要把酒喷到我碗里，我会喝醉的。”  
利特讲着自嘲酒量不济的冷笑话，而始源笑得差点把面条吸到鼻孔里。

“——始源，我感觉这样行不通。”  
“什么行不通？”  
“我还是把你当弟弟，你也还是把我当哥哥，不是吗？我们没办法在一起。打消那个疯狂的想法吧，我们当兄弟就好。”  
“不可以——！”

始源吓醒了。  
他发现自己躺在特哥家的长沙发上，脑袋下面垫着枕头，身上盖着毯子。  
“做噩梦了吗？”利特就坐在沙发前面的地毯上，看着平板电视上已经放到尾声的电影，回手安抚地拍拍他的肩膀，捏捏他的手臂，一如以前他们在宿舍里同住时，每次他从梦中惊醒时那样。  
“崔演员累了吧，电影刚开始你就睡着了。进房间去睡吧？我拿睡衣给你。”  
这种体贴的兄长的态度，让始源感觉到了危机。

“哥，从今天开始我不再把你当哥哥看了。”  
“什么呀？”  
“正洙。”始源大着胆子叫哥哥的本名。  
利特的表情微妙地卡在讶异和好笑之间。  
“特儿。”  
“呀，你造反吗？”  
“对，我要造反！我今天就要造反！”

利特还没反应过来，始源探身过来抓住他的手臂一提，从后背到腿弯捞了一下，他已经从地毯上被拉到沙发上，整个人被始源揽在怀里。  
呀。这个家伙的手臂怎么这么长，力气怎么这么大。

第一次这么近地看着哥哥惊讶的脸，怪力弟弟的气势又迅速地消逝：“哥，我可以造反吗？”  
“……”  
小狗一样可怜巴巴的样子其实更让人难以拒绝。  
“可以。”

*  
第二天的拍摄从上午就开始了，NG了尤其多次的始源被演对手戏的前辈拿剧本拍头：你怎么回事啦？感觉今天你都集中不了。  
对不起，对不起。始源诚恳地向大家道歉。我需要点时间冷静一下。  
崔演员一个人回到房车里，从冰箱拿一瓶冰水，用干净的毛巾包好后贴在发烫的颧骨上——这样冷敷才不会弄掉脸上的妆。

他没办法不想起今天凌晨的事情。  
摸着他的脸，凝视着他的眼睛，亲吻他。  
让吻逐渐加深，接近理性被攻陷的平衡点。  
“你确定吗？”特哥的手推在他胸前，阻止他再一次亲吻：“始源啊，这会让你很麻烦的。”  
“不能更确定了。我从来没有这么确定过。”  
再一个长吻，“关灯，关灯，”特哥的声音因为气息急促有点颤抖。  
始源从沙发上站起来，去按关了照明。  
利特关了电视，月光从落地窗外照进来，朦胧地映着他们的轮廓。

利特把身上的针织衫脱下来，始源也脱了上衣。  
始源像崇拜一座远古神像一样，无声地走近利特，在他面前跪下。  
利特慢慢向他俯身，手指穿过他的短发，摸过他的耳廓，最终低头亲吻他的嘴唇。

*

哥哥的后腰上还留着十几年前受伤缝针的疤痕，断断续续的像古城墙的遗迹，从下背部一直蔓延到腿根。  
那些曾经破碎又被粘合起来的证明。  
始源一道又一道地轻抚过那些崎岖的痕迹，在上面落下亲吻，试图安抚那些扭曲的纹路，让它们不要再打扰这具身体的主人。  
他最爱的哥哥，从头到尾都不怎么出声，只是喘息着，用力抓住他的肩膀，抱住他的后背，在到达顶点时无法克制地自胸腔里漏出短促的几声呻吟。  
亲吻他的锁骨的时候，第一次尝到他的汗水的味道。

想着想着，始源更加胸膛燥热，面红耳赤，感觉自己的头顶在呲呲地往外冒烟。

特哥怎么样了？他今天主持那个音乐解谜的节目，还好吗？

想到哥哥做MC时专业的样子，他慢慢收回纷乱的思绪，虔诚地双膝下跪，默念一段简短的祈祷词，祈求那个人平安健康，免于伤痛，祈求今晚还能见到他。

后来的拍摄非常顺利，导演舍不得停一样一场一场往下推进，直到凌晨3点才收工。  
手机里的未读信息中有利特的一条：  
「我可以现在去你家吗？」

一看发送时间，是15分钟前。  
看来特哥今天也很晚收工。

「好的哥，我现在就回家等你！」


	3. 如何治愈你，我想知道

「好的哥，我现在就回家等你！」

始源欣喜若狂地赶快回了信息，像一匹欢快的小马，开心地跑回家，光速收拾起客厅和卧室乱放的东西。

十分钟后，利特出现在他的玄关，苍白的脸色和疲惫的表情让他心里一坠。  
还没能开口问候，哥哥就靠进他的怀里。  
“对不起。”

“哥，你怎么了……”  
始源心疼地抱着利特，让他靠在自己的肩膀上，用胸膛温暖着他僵硬的身体。

过了一会儿利特稍微回过神来，才一边脱掉外套一边走进起居室。  
“什么都别问。陪我喝点酒，然后和我做爱吧，好吗？”

始源当然会全部照办。

“……哥要喝酒吗？什么酒？”  
“红酒，威士忌，随便。”  
想到红酒还需要醒酒，有点麻烦，始源拿了威士忌，招待哥哥在小吧台坐下。  
“加冰吗？”  
“不用。”

一盎司的纯威士忌酒递过去，利特一口就喝干了。  
再一杯，再喝掉。

“哥，喝慢一点。”  
“怎么了，舍不得好酒被我乱喝吗？”  
利特笑着跟他逗乐，笑得眼睛弯起来，笑得眼角都皱起来，却藏不住混乱和无助。

“会上头的。”  
第三杯，和始源碰杯之后才喝，利特果然喝得慢了一点。  
金黄色的辣味的液体顺着喉咙烫下去，一直烫到心口。

始源不让哥哥再喝了，把他从吧凳上拉起来。  
他们亲昵地拥抱，接吻，然后顺理成章地做爱。

“你不用那么小心翼翼的，我没那么容易受伤。”利特不再笑了，眼睛里带着哀伤的神色：“还有，别他妈再亲我的伤疤。”  
“好的，哥。”

利特被忧郁的浓雾笼罩，锻炼得坚实的肌肉，此时像锈蚀的铁制农具被抛弃在潮湿的原始林中，刚硬但断裂，头发和皮肤像柔弱的苔藓，堪堪依附其上。  
他几乎不能控制自己的肢体，在始源的怀里像个人偶一样任由摆布。  
最终，酒精开始将他的精神从可怕的紧绷中解脱出来，他不再克制自己的声音，把呼吸的节奏也交出去，放松身体接受侵入。  
他的阴茎半硬着，被始源粗糙的手掌拢着温柔地揉捏搓弄，刺激着敏感的前端使他高潮。  
乳白色的液体流淌出来，顺着始源的指节淌到他的小腹上。  
他的头发汗湿，闭上眼睛最终睡着的样子，安静得就像被宰杀了的羔羊。

*

窗外的天色慢慢地变亮。  
始源做了经典的美式早餐：烤热的吐司抹上草饲黄油，搭配培根、煎蛋和咖啡。  
他的毛衣穿在利特身上变成超大号，显得队长的身躯更加瘦削单薄。  
在极简主义式样的高级公寓里，朦胧的晨光中两人在厨房中岛餐桌旁共进早餐的样子，像家居设计的广告画面。

“昨天的节目录得还顺利吗？”  
“顺利啊。”  
“嘉宾是谁？”  
利特想了一会儿才回答：“洪真英。”  
“哦~。她最后猜对了吗？选到音痴还是唱将？”  
利特摇了摇头：“不能告诉你。”  
然后又被自己说的话逗得笑得不行。  
始源虽然有点莫名其妙，也跟着微笑。  
“其实我不记得了。”利特像是介绍新奇的见闻：  
“最近，我经常在工作中走神，等回过神来的时候，录制已经结束了。我都不知道是怎么录完的，哪个人帮我录完的。”

“羡慕吗？这是我的超能力。”

始源犹豫了一会儿。  
“可是，哥你昨晚那样子，有点不对劲。”  
“吓到你了？对不起。”利特苦笑了一下：“那你觉得怎么样？还喜欢我吗？”  
“当然喜欢。”  
始源那么笃定的回复，反而让利特有些堂皇。  
“你不是害怕吗？”  
“我是怕你受苦啊，哥，不是怕你。”

利特也有点懵了，本来脑子里就一团混沌，一时竟然不知道该作何感想，低头默默吃着早餐。  
“哥，你从以前就是这样的吗？”  
始源一直以为自己很了解他的队长哥哥，对自己的迟钝感到愧疚。  
“嗯，有过几次。”利特没什么心思吃饭，只是下意识地把面包塞进嘴里，机械地咀嚼几下后用咖啡冲下去。  
“那……希澈哥是也这样陪着你吗？”  
听到希澈的名字还是有点刺痛。但在麻木之中，刺痛也成了一种救赎，所以利特抓住了它。  
“他会叫我吃药，然后让我去睡觉。情况严重的话他会看着我。”  
“吃药……哥，你不是已经好了吗？”  
“治好过两次，又复发了两次。”  
轻飘飘的回答，却像一击重拳打在始源胸口。  
“那你昨天没有吃药，怎么办？”  
“没事。Sex比药更好。”利特随意地拨弄头发，把漂染成铂金色的半长发向后捋，又任由它们垂下来。  
“哥，你不能这样啊！”  
“我知道，开个玩笑而已。我等下会吃药的，包放在车上了。”  
“你的药在包里？我下去给你拿。”  
始源连外套都顾不上穿，抓起利特放在桌面上的车钥匙就往外跑，五分钟后瑟瑟发抖地提着挎包回来。

利特从包里拿出来的药盒像小学生的铅笔盒一样大。一格一格的琴键一样的盖子掀开，从每个格子里拿出几颗药片，抓在手里一大把。

他向始源一一解释那些药的作用：这个药片能让我镇静，可是它会导致恶心，所以要吃这个缓解。这种药能让我清醒，因为我晚上需要吃安眠药，所以这个就像解酒药一样。这个药的副作用是伤害肾脏，所以要吃这个这个保护肾脏。  
“这个是……”指着最后的白色药片，利特像思索什么一样停顿了片刻。  
“这个是维生素。”看着始源发愁的表情，他笑起来：“看你被吓的。”

“始源啊，我已经‘三振’了。只要得过三次的话，基本上，就是一辈子的事了。”  
“我一定会想办法让你痊愈的，哥，”始源紧皱着眉头看利特把一大把药片分成几口咽下去。  
“我会去找最好的医生。如果韩国的医生不够好，就去找外国的。”  
“没那么简单。”利特只是苦笑着摇头。“和我在一起的话，在你身边的不只是我……还有black dog。”  
“我会让它走开。拿报纸拍它的头也好，捡石头扔它也好，我会让它离你远远的。”始源从背后环保着利特的肩膀，亲密地与贴着他的脸。  
利特回手在弟弟蓬松的头发里呼撸了一把。  
“傻子啊。虽然你是崔始源，但你也只是崔始源而已。不要有救世主情结。”  
始源咬着自己的下唇，沉默了一会儿，最终只是驴头不对马嘴地回答：

“哥，我永远不会害怕你。”


	4. 在黎明前醒来

这段时间希澈完全不参与团队的活动。  
又像是故意气那些anti，不喘气一样地出现在所有综艺节目里。  
歌迷当中当然有一些议论，打歌也不参与，团综也不参与，拍MV都要和其他成员分开拍摄，怎么看都是半退团了。  
连他主持的颁奖典礼，和成员们就在同一个屋檐下待了几个小时，他也不走近他们。  
只有成员们自己知道，希澈不是躲着Super Junior，他是躲着他的同岁朋友。

害怕亏欠他，害怕伤害他，害怕那个面对着他的自己……种种感情混乱地纠结在一起。  
天上天下的金希澈也不得不逃避。

“唉，原来爸妈离婚是这种感觉。”  
Super Junior的练习室一角，厉旭捧着摄像机，一个人念念叨叨地诉说着郁闷的心情。当然，这些片段并不会出现在他公开的vlog里。  
团内的弟弟们刻意地去找希澈，就像孩子去探望离了婚不敢回家的爸爸。本来最不屑于搞平衡的神童，现在一会儿找希澈哥演个综艺，一会儿找特哥弄个直播，好像要靠他自己全力拉着这两个大哥之间的联系不要彻底断掉。  
每个人都闭口不提，心照不宣。

Repackage专辑的主打歌练舞开始了。  
始源猜到了他们的队长一定会来，一定会装得像没事一样。  
他没想到的是他可以装得像个不但没事而且精力充沛、兴致高昂的人。  
弟弟们还是有点眼色，不敢造次，一个两个都乖乖练习，不但不闹队长，连汤姆艺声都幸运地免受作弄。  
倒不是因为他们看出什么异常，只是每个人都知道希澈公开恋爱之后的这段时间，利特的心情不会好到哪里去。

休息时间看到特哥去了洗手间，始源也有点担心地跟上去。  
“始源啊，你不能一直盯着我看呀，”正在洗手的利特从镜子里看着他，白发反射着镜前灯的冷光：“圭贤他们会看出来的。”  
“不会的，”始源抽了一张纸巾递给利特擦手：“我一直都这样，每天看着你，只是你今天才开始看见我。”  
是这样吗？  
正在利特犹豫的片刻，圭贤和厉旭一起进来。  
几乎是下意识地，他把始源拉进隔间，然后为自己多余的动作马上后悔了——我在心虚什么，不过是和始源在洗手台旁边说话而已。  
圭贤和厉旭在外面聊着hip hop舞步太难，始源在离他不到一臂的距离，沉默地看着他的眼睛。他的喉咙有点发干。  
他们共同保守着这个秘密。

始源的身体向他贴近，炽热的胸膛抵着他，他回应了始源的拥抱，和他在静默中接吻。  
“就是那个动作，这样一跨……大腿根这里好痛。”  
“你还记得住动作……哎，我已经在羡慕你了……”  
弟弟们聊天的声音就在耳边，紧张和莫名的禁忌感鼓动着他的心跳。  
始源的手托着他的后颈，握着他的腰侧，好像要把他融进自己的身躯一样强烈，毫无保留地吻他。

“走吧。”等外间没有声响了，利特才红着脸开门出来。  
“哥，”始源拉住哥哥的手腕：“我今晚能去找你吗？”  
利特一回头，正望进始源那双清亮又带电的眼睛，突然心就软了。  
“可以啊。你要来就来，不需要问我。”他在弟弟的脸上捏了一把：“门锁密码是0415，赫宰和东海的生日——”  
利特一边匆匆逃走，一边在始源意识到之前先为自己的偏心道歉：“——始源啊对不起！”  
两个被偏爱的家伙正好和他擦肩而过：“特哥干嘛跟始源说对不起？”  
“这还用猜，肯定是他拉了屎没冲，科科科~”

都一样是86年生的弟弟，如果每次大哥偏心D&E的时候始源能得到一块钱，那么他就……更有钱了。

这天厉旭的状态不好，没记住舞步，拜托了舞蹈老师留下来加练。  
利特怕厉旭单独练习压力太大，也说自己记不住，陪着忙内多练了一个小时，回家已经十点多了。  
始源在家里等着，换好了拖鞋，泡了茶，逗着空儿玩了半天，像他本来就住在那里一样。  
房主一回来，一人一狗上来迎接，在玄关给他拥抱。  
利特一时不知道要说什么，如果说深夜结束工作后回到家里，有人温暖地等着自己没让他感觉到安慰，那谎话甚至骗不了他自己。

“你连空儿的吃的都找到了？”一看狗食盆有用过的痕迹，洁癖队长立刻拿去涮洗。  
“当然了，我也是养过狗的人。”  
你养的那头是猪吧，利特暗暗吐槽着，跟我的心空公主怎么能相提并论。  
“空儿最近都是要抱着喂才肯吃，你是怎么喂它的？”  
“就抱着啊，我们家狗也是抱着喂。”  
什么？那头……？  
“哥，”始源从背后凑过来，下巴挨着他的肩膀蹭来蹭去，嘟嘟囔囔的语气有点好笑：“你刚刚是不是在心里想，八个C那么丑还要抱着。”  
是丑啊……难道你还不承认吗？  
“你又想了！”  
“我没有！”  
“八个C不丑！”  
“你说不丑就不丑吧！那头……那条可爱小狗也没人跟你抢啊！”

凌晨，利特在自己的卧室里醒来。  
午夜一片寂静，一种平静的满足感充盈着，仿佛他已经睡了很长时间。床头的电子钟发出一声轻响，凌晨4点。  
始源回去了吗？  
他的记忆有些模糊了，到家后跟始源瞎闹了一会儿，心情不错就做了宵夜——简单地料理了半即食牛排，配上金桔桂皮炖煮的温红酒。  
酒劲一上来他就有点站不住了，枕着始源结实的大腿肌肉在沙发上躺着，没多久就睡着了。

走向厨房时突然瞥见沙发上一条长长的黑影，始源在那里睡着。  
大概是没找到可以盖的被子，从衣帽间里拿了一件哥哥的羽绒服披在身上，寒酸地只能盖住身躯，枕着一个靠垫，委屈地侧躺着。  
“始源啊，”利特过去推醒他：“去房间里睡。”  
始源睡得迷迷瞪瞪地：“去哪？”  
像在梦里一样，被特哥拉着手走进卧室，带他上床，给他盖好被子，在他身边躺下。

被所爱之人的温度和气味包围着，始源倒是慢慢清醒了。  
黑暗中那双动人的桃花眼清清亮亮地望着利特。  
利特回望着他。  
“不要对我这么认真，将来你会后悔的。”  
“不，如果我不认真的话，才会后悔一辈子。”  
利特的眼睛里好像总有很多话，和他干脆利落地说出来的那些话语不同，隐秘的，忧伤的，像濒死的鸟纤弱的羽毛。  
“那就认真一次吧，”他用长兄纵容的语气轻柔地说道：“不要太久就好。”


	5. 别对我说谎

和哥哥在一起的大部分时间是很快乐的。

利特会教他做饭，会和他一起看电影，帮他对戏，跟他唠叨好多成员的事。

会给他发简讯说想见他。

.

“你这周什么时候有空？”

始源打开自己记满了行程的iOS日历想直接给利特共享，发送前又改了想法，拿一张便笺画了周历，把几个最重要的工作时间标上，确定没有可以再删掉的，才拍照传送给他。

他几乎花了所有时间和他的特哥在一起。

利特也很忙，只要能凑在一起的时间，他们一定会见面。

因为利特需要他，而他爱着利特。

.

“——始源，发什么呆呢？”

“是？哥……”

特哥的眼睛就在他面前，清澈的，明亮的，带着一点好奇。

“尝尝看这个……”锅铲直接递到嘴边，始源想都不想就张嘴吃了。

一股硬质奶酪的咸香味，混合着炸脆的培根溢出的油脂、新鲜洋葱的甜辣味溢满口腔。

“好吃吗？”

“好吃！”始源滑稽地睁圆了眼睛。

自从特大厨把Youtube频道变成料理专栏，始源自然成了他的试吃小白鼠。

“你的反应真的很上镜。”

鼓着脸嚼嚼嚼的样子就很像河马——利特在心里偷笑。

“都是我喜欢的，肉，奶酪……真的很喜欢。”

“我们俩的口味意外地很合拍呢。”

“有什么意外的……我们本来就合拍的，都这么多年了。”始源对哥哥不了解自己的味觉喜好感到不满。

利特只是用浅笑回应，把锅里的培根装进白瓷圆盘，用烤芦笋、灯笼椒碎片装饰。成功。

“哥……”始源清了清嗓子，稍微有点脸红：“Sex跟我合拍你意外吗？”

心砰地跳了一下。

始源的温柔和力量，突然地不叫哥而是直呼名字的时候……他那么无可救药地沉迷其中，甚至，光是始源握在他腰上的手都会让他想要尖叫。

利特在盘里倒上少许酱汁，撒上basil碎叶后，谨慎地选择了措辞：

“不会，那个我跟很多人都合拍。”

始源的脸色一下子暗下去。那种孩子气的邀功的雀跃，像被浇灭的火苗一样可怜地消失殆尽。

像他所预料到的，又比他预料的更真挚。

“我开玩笑的。”硬起的心肠又软下来，恶作剧地弄乱始源的头发，把盛满美食的盘子推到他面前：“赶紧吃。”

始源没有像往常一样狼吞虎咽，慢慢地吃完盘子里的食物，就着红酒，把配菜也一点点叉起来消灭掉。

“哥。你可能不知道，你撒谎我也是能看出来的。”

利特从自己的盘子里抬起眼睛，正望进始源的眼里。

不管多少次，和他四目相对时都会被那双清澈的眼睛里的真诚所震动。

“……是吗？”

“是。但是即使知道你在乱说，我还是会觉得心痛。”

“对不起，始源啊，对不起。”利特握住始源放在桌面上的右手：“以后我不会再说这种话。”

“真的吗？”那双有点暗淡的黑眼睛里，一点笑意慢慢透出来：“说话算数喔。”

.

特哥说谎的时候，会避开眼神接触，假装看自己的手。但那之后，那双眼睛一定会小心地看着你，观察你有没有看穿他的谎话。

怎么会有人这么擅长掩饰呢？

如果他把一个结了痂的伤疤露给你看，那么一定是因为他的背后藏着一个正在流血的伤口。

.

“——跟特哥在一起的时间我真的都很喜欢，只有一种情况除外。”

“哦？什么情况？”

“嗯……我等下告诉你。”

在两人共同主持的电台节目上，他们像以往一样，一点也不照顾听众的好奇心，给谈话的内容开了天窗。

他们已经习惯了在镜头前生活，无所顾忌地谈论隐私，同时坦率地在他们的感情世界周围画上清晰的界线，把其他人排除在外——

.

是的，大部分时间是很快乐的，但有些时候很糟。

当特哥状态很差的时候。

即使始源想要安慰，哥哥也感受不到。

他的特哥像被关进了一个没有窗、没有门的水泥牢房里，谁也接触不到他。

.

这样的时候至少持续一天，有时候长到两三天。如果他有工作，他就会打起精神出门去，但是以更糟糕的状态回来，像被毁灭了一样的状态。

一旦始源还有排不开的工作，不能陪在哥哥身边时，他的担心焦虑也会到达极点。一向以绅士风度著称的崔演员，在片场偶尔也会发脾气。

.

他们出道十五年了，即使利特还是那个“人来疯”，但以前的他发疯是因为性格如此，而现在他发疯是为了搞气氛，为了节目精彩，为了逗歌迷和成员和工作人员开心。

关掉摄像机，离开摄影棚，他会像停摆的时钟一样陷入沉寂。

他依然很努力生活，但他的努力不再是发自少年对生命的野心，而是一种对命运的驯服。

他像个听话的孩子一样乖乖地按时跑行程，锻炼，健康管理，去做心理咨询，回家照顾小狗。

.

始源像他承诺过的一样，一边忙着拍摄和活动，一边见缝插针地研究忧郁症治疗。

“出什么事了，你在找心理医生？”

趁着其他成员都不在休息室，银赫突然问这一句吓了他一跳。

“什么？我没有……”

“你是真的瞧不起我吗？你坐在那里用英语打电话打了20分钟，你是不是真心觉得我一句都听不懂？”

“……”

“你知道你哪里最气人吗？每次东海进来你就赶快躲出去，只有我在，你就直接坐在我旁边讲。你是真的觉得我英语这么烂？”

Rapper被惹火了，骂骂咧咧一大串，成事全靠一张脸的门面唯有低头认罪。

.

“你在给谁找医生？特哥？”

“你怎么知道的？我没说啊！”即使是用英语交谈，也一直小心翼翼地用“患者”指代他喜欢的哥哥。

被一语道破，始源惊讶又迷惑的表情看起来很好笑。

但是银赫笑不出来。

“……我能感觉到。”

始源关心每一个人，但在那之中，特哥还是特别的。

那种区别既微妙，又昭然若揭。

.

“特哥他……会好的吧？”

“当然了，他是我们的哥啊。”始源把银赫瘦瘦的肩膀揽在自己的臂弯里，仿佛又看见那时他哭泣的脸。

.

一转眼竟然是那么多年前的事了。

“——公司什么都不让我们知道，为什么，这样折磨我们对他们有什么好处？”

哭泣的银鱼，始源从没见过有人能一下迸发出那么多眼泪。东海趴在桌上，把脸埋在臂弯里。他想安慰他的两个朋友，却怎么也说不出一句“没事”。

当特哥第一次患病住院，那时候他还在服役，被送进军医院治疗。公司压着消息，成员们谁也不知道发生了什么，只觉察到每次经纪人凑在一起，谈话的气氛就肃杀得骇人。是神童听到风声，从理事那里套出话来。

队里乱成一团，每个人都不知所措，代理队长的银赫几乎要崩溃了。

那时候始源上网查到的信息，没有科学可信的，却有太多猎奇夸大描述，甚至是污名。

抑郁，躁狂，分裂，解离，谵妄，偏执……陌生又可怕的词汇突然冲进他的视野。

他们一度以为他们的队长疯了。

谁也不敢去医院探望他，怕看到那个哥哥不堪的样子。

.

只有希澈去了。

同样在服役中的希澈，特意化了全妆去探望他在病中的朋友。

一个憔悴的利特，偏要看见一个花枝招展的金希澈，那场面光是想象都令人感到滑稽。

希澈的出现一定像天堂之光照进漆黑的Jomblang洞穴一样，有如奇迹。

每当始源想起这件事，总有庆幸和懊悔的心情微妙地交错着。

如果那时自己再有担当一些，如果再成熟一些，如果知道得多一些……

所以这一次，始源想，我会做好的。我会尽一切的能力，以及超过我的能力来保护你。


	6. 信徒

总是会发生一些意想不到的事。

后来的一段时间，他们的工作突然减少了。因为爆发了流行病，很多拍摄和行程必须延期，连工作会议都变成在线，有几周时间他几乎不需要出门。

他们开始真的有时间一起渡过。

所有人都开始戴着口罩，他们一起出去散步，两人都遮着脸也不显眼。

虽然希望瘟疫快一点结束，但是对艺人们来说，这是难得的可以在外面约会的时机。

“崔始源先生，如果我们不是艺人的话，你最想做什么？”无所事事地在家里待着时，特MC突然开始主持。

“嗯……也差不多就这样吧。没有什么特别想做的。哥，我是不是很没意思？”

“真的没意思，你得说一些能播出去的啊。那么，崔始源先生……”

队长的主持病，只有这个孩子会乖乖配合，随时扮演他的嘉宾和观众。

一些原先自己独自做完的事情，现在有始源在旁边，好像一切都不一样了。他们一起带心空去做狗狗美容，把小狗放下以后去超市买火锅材料，到咖啡厅喝杯咖啡，两个人躲在角落的座位，像偷偷约会的高中生情侣。傍晚去接回心空，回家做一顿双倍芝士部队锅。

“始源你虽然整个人变得很油腻，但是你的眼睛一点都没变呢。”

在回家的电梯里，利特凝视着口罩后面始源的双眼。那双水润的桃花眼就像他们初次见面时那样令人心动。

始源开心地笑弯了眼睛，一把熊抱过来。

“呀，你高兴什么，我说你油腻呢。”利特笑着推开。

“哥说我油腻我也很高兴。”

映在始源眼中，正洙哥的那双疲惫的眼睛，也慢慢在恢复以前的光彩。

“哥你最近生活得多健康啊，要是以后能一直这么健康地过就好了。”

“那可不行。疫病要赶快结束，我们要去全世界演出才行。”

啊，就是这样，这征服世界的野心。那时的少年，好像偶尔会悄悄地来访。

“始源啊，这样不会觉得奇怪吗？”

“有什么奇怪的？”

“你好像住在我家了。”

“去我家也可以啊，不是哥一直说要回家照看空儿，才一直都是我来找你吗。”始源一边用一次性牙刷刷牙一边嘟囔着说话，心空无聊地咬着他的裤脚。

利特笑了笑：“也是。”

不能去健身房，也几乎不能社交的这段时间，反而让他的心情慢慢恢复了。

像被撕裂的皮肤在静养中缓慢地愈合。

他小心地保持着静止。

“哥，我能在你家放一些东西吗？”

“什么东西？”

“拖鞋，睡衣，牙刷，剃须刀……之类的。”

利特犹豫了一下。

“可是，东海有时会过来。”

其实东海一个月也来不了几次，只是……

“我会收起来，有个抽屉就行。”

“嗯……那应该可以。”

为始源收拾出一个抽屉时，利特突然想，始源真的花了好多时间在这里，心空现在都会主动找他玩了。

幸好有始源在。

那个时候再度陷进忧郁的泥沼的话就糟了。

差一点就被拉回到那个最黑暗的深渊，几乎看不见光的时候，是听着始源的声音才能慢慢走出来。

“哥，你最近是不是心情好一些了？”

他在镜子前面站着，凝视着自己恢复了光泽的脸颊时，始源过来抱着他的腰，刮得干干净净的下巴蹭着他的脖子，散发着须后水清香的气味。

“是啊，多亏有你在。”

始源开心地吻在哥哥的肩膀上，声音含糊地表白：“哥，我爱你。”

“我也……”

始源在惊喜中抬起头，望着利特。

“哥，‘我也’什么？”

利特心虚地笑，从始源怀中抽身出来，在他的胳膊上拍了拍。

很久以后利特回想起这段时间，始源是那么毫不犹豫地走近，用信仰神一样的虔诚和笃定留在他身边。

这世上怎么会有这样的人呢？既疯狂，又坚定。

连天使都会下班，只有信徒不知疲倦。

崔始源这个人，本来就是个信徒啊。

虽然有着全团最成熟的“精英”外表，可是几乎所有人都说始源单纯孩子气。

从什么时候开始爱上队长哥哥的呢，始源也有点搞不清楚。

他记得第一次见特哥——谁也不会忘记第一次见他——那时候18岁的少年，还没有被公司抓去做缩鼻手术，长着一张很有个性的脸。

弯弯的狐狸眼看着他，温和地吐出“长得好帅，好像Kangta”之类的，对始源来说，早就平平无奇的称赞话语。

出身豪门的始源，曾经因为“加入偶像组合”这有辱门庭的叛逆，受到父亲的不解和轻视。

在面对前所未有的孤独的时候，被要求每天练习超过10小时的时候。

所有人都对他感到有点距离，偷偷打赌这个财阀公子在第几个月会放弃的时候。

那个哥哥对他说，“你一定会成功的，会让你的家人刮目相看的。”

晚上的练习结束后，正洙哥总是温暖地笑着，给他们讲和OL姐姐约会的故事。

大家都是没见过世面的孩子，兴奋地围着哥哥听江南浪漫传奇的一千零一夜。

始源倒对那些出入高级饭店和会所的经历没什么兴趣，但这不会阻止他积极地挤到这个和气的哥哥身边，专心地看着他柔顺地垂到眼睛前面的前发微微晃动的样子，看他笑的时候嘴角边小巧的笑涡。

可是这个哥哥总是让希澈哥一叫就走了。

那时候16岁的男孩觉得3岁的年龄差犹如天堑一样不可逾越，只有希澈哥敢贴在正洙哥耳边讲话，把手暧昧地探进他的T恤下摆。

特哥和希澈哥是从什么时候开始在一起的？

其实始源至今也不清楚。他很迟钝，在成员们当中，比东海都更没眼色。

他发现两个大哥之间的暧昧关系时，其他成员早就已经知道了。东海早就懂得在宿舍要躲着他们俩。

而始源还傻傻地，会去敲两个哥哥紧闭的房门，然后莫名其妙地被希澈大骂一顿。

他全心全意地依赖着可靠的队长，在最害怕无措的时候大喊特哥，不管那个人在不在身边。

直到有一天他独自回宿舍，不小心听到后脚进门的利特和希澈在客厅里亲热。

时至今日，想起那天听到的声音，始源还会感到嫉妒。

那种近乎单调的，毫无矫饰和伪装的呻吟声，向他揭示着他认为不可侵犯的，天神一样的队长哥哥脆弱、失控的一面。

——他们才22岁。

利特经常想，如果那时候，他们的年纪哪怕再大一岁，可能都不会这样糊里糊涂地走进一段越矩的关系。

是对性取向的探索吗，是彼此被对方美丽的青春肉体所迷惑了吗，还是在初出道的重压和孤独当中，这对“唯一的朋友”互相体贴的慰藉呢？

他们从来没有过任何承诺，从来没给过彼此任何友情以上的名分，从来……

  
  


“利特，我的朋友。” “我的朋友利特。”

  
  


希澈一次又一次地说，既是对最重要的伙伴的告白，也是在给自己划定界限。

所以当它在岁月中，在两个人不断对抗和推拉中变得稀薄，若即若离，又在希澈公开恋情的那一刻骤然结束时，一向如钢铁般坚强的队长还是像脱轨的列车一样瞬间脆败了。

他们不再是特别的什么，或许，也不再是同伴了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现实背景真的好难呀，就算是伪·现背也好难！我真是再也不敢了。  
> 这章其实放在硬盘里有一阵子了，只是没有发出来的勇气。  
> 我的内心有个inner KEY（就是SHINee那个KEY）一直在各种揶揄和嫌弃我……  
> “哦哟，83被你毁得不轻啊”“这么黄？不是说这篇是正经文吗？我看你不开车就不会写文啊”“嫂子文学”  
> 我：……TT TT


	7. 流吧，我的眼泪

神童崩溃了。

和队长两个人一起做的直播节目结束后，走进休息室就哭起来。

利特吓蒙了，赶紧反锁了门，怎么了怎么了地问。

“希澈哥在我们隔壁直播，竟然不过来！”

“我们不也没过去找他吗？”

“他先收工的啊！他……他就这样走掉……呜……你们都多久没见面了……你们……我……你们…………我不干了！呜呜呜……”

“别哭了！被人看到要怎么办！”

队长这一吼，神童的泪水是收住了，情绪却明显地更坏了。

“好了好了，我给他打电话。”利特立刻心软：“我让希澈现在就回来。”

结果，为了避人耳目，利特和神童一起去了希澈家。

“哎西！”屋主一开门还没看见利特，先看见一个眼含热泪的神童。

“你几岁的人了，怎么还哭啊！”

两个让他心累的人都在场，又是在希澈家里不用防着外人，神童这下更是控制不住情绪，痛哭失声。

几个月的忍耐，付出那么多努力却是徒劳，加上，两个大哥的关系要是断了，团队也会受到伤害……委屈和担忧化作泪水奔涌而出。

利特和希澈还是不看对方的眼睛，把弟弟拉到沙发上坐着，递上纸巾等他自己哭完。

希澈拍着神童的后背，又好气又好笑：“东熙啊，你的心态真的是垃圾啊！”

“是我们错了。”利特心疼弟弟：“童啊，不要哭了。我们跟你保证，我们不会绝交，以后也不冷战了，好吗？”

希澈的眼神闪烁了一下。

“正洙你没错，是我的错。是我一直躲着你。”

“我们都有错。”利特垂着眼睛不看希澈：“我也没给你好脸色。对不起。”

“对不起，东熙，让你受苦了。”

两个大哥一左一右坐在神童身边，又是摸脑袋又是拍肩膀地安慰这个三十五岁的弟弟。

直到神童甩开他们：“够了够了，别摸我。”

希澈咧嘴一笑，看向利特：“现在好了。”

利特也抿嘴一笑——又变回了平常那个讨厌肢体接触的神童，可不就是好了吗。

他们终于又一次看了对方的眼睛，虽然只是短暂的眼神交汇。

“正洙对不起。”

“希澈对不起。”

过去他们也吵过架，之后总是冷战，然后再一次和好。这样郑重地互相道歉是第一次，两人都感到陌生。

正在尴尬中，一团灰蓝色的毛毛摇摇晃晃地走过来——是希澈养的短毛猫。

希范好像突然衰老了许多，上次利特看到它，它还能悄无声息地跳上他的大腿，现在却老态龙钟。

三个人都沉默了，无声地注视着希范迈着歪歪扭扭的步子，慢慢走到利特脚边。

利特伸手摸摸猫咪的脑袋。它还记得这个爱护过它的朋友呢。

“特儿你抱它一下吧。”希澈的声音温柔，却有些苦涩：“它老了，跳不动了。”

利特把希范抱起来，放在自己腿上，轻轻挠着它后颈的毛发。

“希范现在眼睛有点看不清了，但它认得你的声音。”

或许十五年真的太长了，连活泼的小猫都变得老迈，一种无可名状的忧郁心情袭击了他。

“希澈哥，十五周年的活动你会来吧？”

“必须的！我可是Super Junior的金希澈。十五周年走起！”

神童把心结解开了，好得倒也彻底，擤干净鼻涕，神清气爽地开车送队长回家。

被突如其来的闹剧一场折腾，利特累得不行，坐在副驾驶座一个人发着愣。

在希澈家里，他刻意不看周围，不看他的鞋柜里有没有女式的拖鞋，不看他的书架上有没有日语书。

——其实，一直在逃避的人，是我啊。

在车上坐着，握着手机，看着窗外，却很想发一条讯息问始源在哪里，在做什么。

我不是知道的吗，利特在心里斥责着不理性的自己，始源今天有行程。

*

回到家，利特打起精神陪心空玩了一会儿，才去卸妆洗漱。

刚洗完脸就听到按大门密码的声音，果然紧接着传来空儿闹着要玩的叫声。

始源没有像平常一样有求必应地陪玩，而是很快放下东西出现在利特身后。

“怎么提早回来了，不是录YouTube频道去了吗？”

“嗯？录完了。”始源不由分说地抱着利特的腰，炽热的胸膛贴着哥哥的后背，挺直的鼻梁蹭着利特的耳后，暧昧的吐息扫过颈侧。

“我刚回来啊，还没洗澡呢。”

“没关系……”始源利用着体型差，把利特抱在怀里，右手探进毛衣下摆，左手隔着长裤一直摸到腿间。

一股热流像窜起的篝火一样卷住利特。看着镜子里被弟弟拥抱着爱抚的自己的模样，亢奋和羞愧同时袭击了他。抓着始源的手试图阻止他进一步的动作：“不行，始源啊，这样真的不行……”

就在他挣扎着转身面对始源想要说什么时，始源的亲吻先贴到了他的唇上，轻轻拉着他脑后的头发使他仰头接受。

没法停下来了，他想，因为始源的吻那么热烈，揽着他的后背的手那么急切。

不知不觉地被始源架着坐在洗手台上，忘情地和他接吻。

始源有点着急地脱掉他的上衣，从锁骨向下很快吻到胸膛，两边的乳头流连照顾了一会儿就继续向下，吻过分明的腹肌，在肚脐上淘气地舔了一口，双手同时解开长裤的扣子。

当始源一直吻到肚脐下面时利特突然意识到了他要做什么，“不行，始源啊，我真的……”

始源没有回答，只是用漆黑的眼睛回望他一眼，露出一个安抚的微笑之后，继续他的动作。

强烈的快感来袭，利特双手撑在洗手台上，才能让自己不倒下去。

适合颈链的脖子向后仰着，显出优雅的曲线。

始源并没有卖弄技巧，只是含得很深，用喉咙深处的肌肉吮吸着胀硬的前端。

利特再也说不出拒绝的话，狼狈地喘息着，颤抖着，勉强支撑着身体。

他很快发泄在始源嘴里，眼睁睁地看着始源把乳白色的浊液咽下去。

“呀，洗手台就在这里，你怎么不吐掉……”

始源笑着吻上来：“哥的味道很好啊，你尝尝看。”

为什么这家伙今天这么让人生气啊。

一个以侵略开始的吻，很快变成熟悉的轻柔缠绵。

就在他放松了警戒的时候，下面始源的手指裹着什么黏滑的液体插进来。在高潮的余韵中，他的身体立刻接受了侵入。

利特没有问那是什么润滑，他觉得自己不会喜欢那个答案。

润滑的液体太过稀薄，使指节磨蹭着体内的感觉更加清晰，他抱着始源的肩膀，艰难地忍着不发出声音。

始源的身体总是很热，像山石下面奔涌着熔岩。

伴随着像被烧化了一样的错觉，那么灼热的身体向他靠近。

“够了，这样就可以了……”

始源把利特的腰向外拉，早已硬热的阴茎顶进柔软湿润的甬道。利特不由自主地配合着，动情地搂着他的床伴，在他耳边喘息着。

“正洙哥，抱紧我。”

始源搂着他的腰，一手托住臀部，竟然就连接的体位带他离开洗手台。

身体悬空的刺激和被贯穿的快感让利特再也忍不住声音，甬道亲密地包裹着始源，汩汩淌下暖热的汁液。

始源每走一步都更深地开拓他的身体，一直从浴室走到卧室的大床前，才顺势将他压在床垫上。

身体完全被操开了，连呻吟声都变了调。

始源不依不饶地弯折起他的身体，抓住他的腿弯的手握得那么紧，仿佛要留下烙印，坚实的身躯压迫着他，每一下都把他操进床垫里。

“哥，你里面好热啊！”低沉的声音附在耳边说。

高潮如同灭顶一般，甚至短暂地失去了意识，像经历了一场微小的死亡。

「OK。我接受。」

——奇怪的意识碎片一闪而过，甚至不知道要接受什么。

不需要占卜师来告诉他，他已经有所觉悟——他的宿命就是接受宿命的全部。

“哥，你为什么流眼泪？”

利特用手背擦了擦眼角，真的有未干的泪痕。

“嗯……大概是太舒服了吧。”怕笼统的回答安抚不了弟弟，他细心地解释着：“感觉太强烈了就会这样，这是正常的。倒是你，今天为什么这么奇怪？”

“因为我爱你啊，正洙哥。”始源的脑袋蹭在他光裸的胸膛上，像一条大狗。

“非要在浴室里……还做那种危险的事……”利特羞愧地用手背遮着眼睛。

“不危险啊，哥，我紧紧地抱着你呢。”

“啊~知道了，”利特挣扎着从床上起来，选择了逃跑：“我去洗澡。”

“哥，”始源拉着他的手腕：“刚才你去见希澈哥了？”

“……”利特不由得皱眉：“你怎么知道的？”

“神童哥说你们和好了。”

“神童特地告诉你？他不会是看出什么了吧？”他风声鹤唳地警觉起来。

“没有，”始源解释道：“他在聊天群里说的。”

“在那个没有我的群里？”

“呃……”始源有点抱歉地咧嘴：“有一个没有你，也没有希澈哥的群。”

利特气笑了，到底要拉几个群才够你们玩。

“所以你这么急着回来，是因为这个吗？”

或许是为了平息弟弟的醋意，他躺回床上，靠在始源身边。

“是。”始源坦率地承认。

“我比希澈哥好吧？”巨型弟弟撒娇地环抱住哥哥的腰：“哥，选我吧。”

“什么选你？我和希澈已经结束了。”利特摸摸始源的头发，没有涂发胶的卷发蓬松松的很好摸。

“就算希澈哥跟女朋友分手了，你们也不会复合吗？”

“你在乱说什么？希澈这次不会分手。”

他并没有回答那个问题。

“是吗……”觉察到了利特的闪躲，始源有些惆怅：“每次你们冷战完了，都会变得特别甜蜜，我好担心。”

“不会的，这次不会。”

利特轻轻撩拨着始源掉到前额的发卷，声音软软地调侃着：“我到底是何德何能，竟然让我们始源吃这么大的醋。”

“因为……因为你是世界上最独特的……”

*

始源的担心一点也没有错。

十五周年的一系列活动让昔日的恋人又共处一室，度过一段显而易见但短暂的尴尬时间后，他们之间果然又生出那种熟悉的亲密氛围。

“看他们，”厉旭对圭贤悄悄耳语着：“又像夫妻一样了。”

他们像过去一样分享着食物，彼此支持，不着痕迹、但细心地照顾着对方，仿佛什么都没发生过。

始源无奈地偷听到弟弟一语中的评论，只能默默旁观。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是在Lofter不可能发出来的一章，现在我连试都不想去试。被瀑布一般的“审核不通过”消息刷屏通知栏的感觉，实在让人恐惧。


End file.
